A Gun to Love's Head
by Viyola
Summary: Sometimes all it needs is a little push... OR The benefits of withholding ones anger - a rough lesson which Mello learned  but never followed  LIGHT x L


**A Gun to Love's Head**

**Summary: 5 years after the end of the Kira case, L and Light are getting along perfectly, and a certain someone is worried that he'll never get to succeed L at that rate... Armed with a gun, Mello sets out on an angry rampage to 'fix' the problem, but his effort has an unexpected result...**

It took place a few years after the Kira case had been closed. The world knew Higuchi as the one and only Kira and the secret forces knew of a second Kira, who had been executed privately by L.

Amane Misa, an ex-pop idol and current popular pro-Kira writer, was probably the only person who sincerely believed in a conspiracy and wrote countless books about her theories how the story didn't match up.

Most people thought her insane, but the kids at Whammy's house knew better.

At least the three top students did.

Mello, the most bitter competitor for the position as L's successor was slowly but surely losing it to despair and anger. It was not Near causing the irritation. No, the albino brat was far from being Mello's biggest problem anymore.

There was somebody else, who was ruining Mello's chances of ever taking L's place. And it wasn't even a fair fight, because that person wasn't even a student, he wasn't raised at Whammy's and had no right to be L's favourite! But he was.

They spent all their time together. They worked together. They travelled together. They were constantly seen together. They moved in synch. They thought in synch. They finished each other's sentences.

And it irritated Mello. It pissed him off so totally, because the teenager had had enough of L's shit. It was obvious that Light Yagami was no other than the infamous KIRA! And it was also obvious (to Mello) why L had decided to hide this dangerous criminal and let him escape justice!

Mello was old enough to understand sex and could totally see how it had happened. Light was gorgeous, tall for a Japanese man, chocolate eyed and caramel haired, totally delicious and pretty much anyone's type. The fact that L had stepped over justice for him was understandable.

However, what Mello refused to understand and refused to allow, was L depriving him of his rights as successor! That position was supposed to be Mello's but L would choose Light as his successor any day, wouldn't he!

And it was SO SO UNFAIR! And what was L going to say, that Light deserved it?

He didn't deserve it! He was a mass murderer! He could never deserve it!

True, L could hide that information from everyone, who wasn't smart enough to figure it out, but what L couldn't hide forever was his sexual relationship with this "colleague". Surely, sex was a bias, which would automatically discredit Light from the possibility to succeed L. But the cunning bastards had managed to hide their relationship very well.

Nobody, for all those 5 years that Light had been working with L and living at Whammy's house had ever caught them doing anything. Not a kiss, not a squeeze, not in the act, nothing. They were pretty touchy-feely with each other exclusively, avoiding contact with everyone else and THAT gave them away in Mello's mind.

But nobody had ever caught them even remotely doing anything, so Matt kept telling Mello that he was imagining things.

But Mello knew. And he was going to prove it to Matt and to Near, and to the world!

That's why he showed up with a gun in L's (and Light's) private office that afternoon and pointed it at the back of the detective, who was leaning over Light's chair and whispering something in the brunette's ear.

Mello made himself and his demands known, while Matt and Near stood at the doorframe hiding behind him, neither saying or doing anything.

The shock slowly registered on Light's and even L's faces when they were faced with a death threat to fuck each other and prove Mello's theory.

L recuperated first and the start in his eyes was replaced with a faint tinge of exasperation.

Light on the other hand still had a trauma from guns pointed at him and could barely suppress his shivering.

"There is nothing between us! There never has been," Light said with as much calm as he could manage. "Why is everyone so keen on making us gay?"

"Because you ARE gay," Mello said as calmly as he could, his arm shaking from the effort of remaining civil. He was quite on edge to go that far…

"Those rumours are ridiculous! Both me and L are completely asexual!" Light protested. "What are you hoping to achieve with all of this anyway…"

"Besides, how is pointing a gun at us and telling us to have sex proving a theory?" L deadpanned.

"Because it does! And if you don't do it, I will shoot you both!" Mello roared, almost loosing it.

"Hey Mels," Matt hissed in his ear. "You are going a bit too far."

"Shut up, Matt! Seriously, we all know, OK!" Mello shouted.

"No we don't," Matt chimed but Mello raised his fist and hit the redhead in the nose, making the peace-maker stumble back into his place.

"I count to three and if you don't start fucking, I swear, I will shoot!" Mello continued. "And Light goes first."

Mello pointed the gun to Light.

The brunette man began shaking visibly. He looked terrified and turned to L's cold stare. L seemed unfazed.

"One…"

Light just stared in L's eyes, a silent communication going on between the two of them. L didn't believe Mello would shoot, but Light wasn't so certain about it and was beginning to panic.

"Two… you know I will do it, Light! I know who you are and I won't be sorry!"

"L, please…" Light stepped towards the detective, but L raised his hands to defend himself. "L, he will shoot me," Light pretty much begged.

"I will shoot you both," Mello made clear. "And I think it will do the world a lot of good! I mean you too, L! You used to stand for justice! And what did you forfeited it for?"

"There is nothing between Light-kun and I," L's voice was rising slightly, something had hit a nerve in him, and Mello couldn't help but believe he was right.

"Yes there is! You fucking sleep together!" Mello shouted in exasperation.

"We sleep in the same bed, we don't sleep together!" Light shouted back defensively.

"Out of convenience," L added. "It's easier to work this way."

"Out of convenience my ass! Out of convenience you are always touching, you are literally hugging each other even now! What's so convenient about that? Don't lie to me!" Mello roared.

Light and L were indeed standing huddled together, as if instinctively seeking protection in each other. But upon Mello's words they looked at each other for a brief moment as if to silently verify that they were not "hugging". Then they continued doing what they were doing, deciding against correcting Mello's inaccuracy.

The silence stretched and Matt was hoping it was all over. Near was just there, not appearing to be hoping or thinking anything.

Mello's anger indeed had subsided after the shouting but he resolved not to let the traitorous gay duo off the hook that time! So he remembered the gun and pointed it at Light again.

"Well?"

"We are close," L forced out when Light couldn't bring himself to say it. "That's all it is."

"You are fucking!" Mello argued.

"No, we aren't," Light said. "I told you – I am asexual. So is L. We aren't…"

"Enough! Are you going to do it or not! I will shoot you if you don't do it!"

"Why are you so keen on…"

"I said do it!" Mello shouted.

"He just wants to disqualify Light because if you sleep with him, he can't be your successor," Matt said, trying to gently take Mello's gun away from the blonde's hands, but Mello wasn't going to be rationalized. The black-leather clad teenager hit his friend on the head with the gun and shouted obscenities.

"That's it! Light, you are dead!" Mello roared when he was finished with Matt, who had only been trying to help both parties.

"Ok, we'll do it!" Light threw his hands in the air to stop the blonde from shooting.

"Who said we would?" L's eyes narrowed and he took a step back from his partner.

Mello moved the gun from Light to L and back, looking suspicious.

"Yes, we will…" Light said to Mello and then turned his attention to L, who looked at him with disgust. "L… we had come a long way to let it end like this…"

Light took a step towards the detective, but L took a step back from Light's opened arms.

"You won't lose me now, would you? We have done so much to get to this…" Light's voice went down to a whisper.

L's lips were a tight line as he thought about it. He had stepped over every possible moral in order to keep Light as his partner. He had broken the law, broken his oaths to justice and pretty much self-servingly disregarded everything he stood for, in order to keep Light by his side. Compared to all of that, having homosexual sex in front of his successors didn't seem like such a big deal, in order to keep Light alive.

"We had been through so much together," Light continued in a soft tone. "We have done much more intimate things than sex…"

By this Light of course referred to the times when they wrote in the Death Note together. Sometimes L and Light agreed that the world was better without some criminals and they got rid of them in that way… It was a way of being above Law and above Justice itself. And they loved it. It was so exciting, so devious and so much more fulfilling then sex could ever be… And so good when shared and done together!

Of course, at the slightest hint of their secret, L's eyes immediately softened a bit. Yes, they had indeed done THAT. Sex wasn't such a big deal when compared to what they did…

"And we have trusted each other, so much more than is required for this…" Light continued, holding L now close and looking at his reluctant eyes.

And by this Light meant that time when L had faked Light's execution for the task force, including Light's own father. The younger man had put his life into L's hands, trusting him to exchange the lethal injection with a harmless one that would paralyse him for a few seconds, enough to be constituted for dead and then "resurrect" him. That moment when Light's heart had stopped beating had been the most terrifying moment in his life, and he had only hoped that L wouldn't break his end of the deal…

L almost smiled in acknowledgement to that. It had been a very heart-felt and quite touching moment indeed. That time had sealed the deal for his partnership with Light and the detective would never forget the way Light had looked at him that day, just before he had administered the fake injection in his arm. Light's eyes in that moment… strangely, remembering that L was getting kind of hard.

"And you know," Light added stepping close to L's body, his lips to the detective's ear, "If I have ever loved someone, I guess it would be you…"

The warm exhale ticked the detective's skin and he slightly tilted his head to the other side, just barely exposing his neck to the other's warm lips. Love was the last thing on L's mind, but it kind of seemed appropriate when it came to his relationship with Light. They had done so many things out of irrational dedication for each other, and reciprocated in so many ways, that maybe it was love… just the asexual way.

But if it was needed to have sex in order to save their bones, then L was willing to allow to be seduced. He was even going to assist as much as possible. He felt Light's lips began kissing his neck and tried to enjoy it. Light licked up his jugular and the caresses felt foreign to L, who lacked sexual appetite all together. It felt strange to be subjected to something like that, and the lack of experience made it even weirder. Surely Light had needed to do this before, given his act as a perfect young man, so L was certain he could do it as well. He could force himself to get hard, and it wouldn't take that much effort, given that he could go hard for Light after all. Just remembering some things, some of their times…

"Trust me," Light exhaled over the skin of his neck and L wondered what was next.

When Light bit into L's most vulnerable part – his neck - and the detective felt a strong thrill shake him. Oh how was he supposed to allow Light to put his jugular underneath his teeth? Why was he allowing it? Why did it feel so good to feel that vulnerable?

Light bit him hard and kept biting again and again, irritating the skin and causing more and more damage and delicious tingling pain on the detective' soft flesh. Finally when he heard L groan in pain and delight, the brunette pulled away and rewarded L's trust with hungry kisses, lapping the bruised place over and over again.

The hunger in those kisses made L pull the other's body close and when they pressed together, fitting perfectly against one another, he wasn't surprised by the tell-tale hardness in Light's pants. Light was getting off on treating L like that. It wasn't that surprising. Light was sadistic by nature. And so was L – and a bit masochistic as well, both of them. They both loved powerplay, and as much as each one of them loved to dominate… they also loved to lose.

"I told you," Mello commented, seeing the two men beginning to grind into each other as Light continued to bite into the irritated patch on L's neck and the detective threw his head back with his eyes tightly shut in pain and ecstasy.

"I think they are only doing it because you are pointing a gun at them," Near decided to speak at the worst possible moment.

Mello contemplated shooting the albino brat, but Matt was giving him that look again.

"You stay shut, bitch," Mello growled. "I brought you here, only so that you bare witness."

"I am witnessing two men being forced into sex…" Near replied and the boys began fighting, while Matt tried to stop them.

Meanwhile L popped one eye opened and saw the opportunity. He pulled Light's hair gently until they looked at each other, and unhooked his leg from the brunette's waist. Light nodded understanding and they sneakily approached the fighting teenagers.

Suddenly they both grabbed Mello from behind as he was beating Near, barely contained by Matt. Light held the struggling blonde, while L viciously bit his forearm, making him drop the gun.

Things resolved themselves quickly after that. Mello cursed and cursed, but was grounded without chocolate and any more guns for a week. Matt got away with it as usual, and Near's punishment was to be made to socialize.

Soon Light and L were back to work in their shared office. L shut the door behind them and rubbed a finger on the reddened skin on one side of his neck. The skin was prickling and felt irritated and raped, but somehow really good, especially when further rubbed.

"You were quite merciless with me, Light-kun," the detective commented, a hint of amusement and a challenge in his voice.

Light raised an eyebrow and turned around to size up the detective. L was smiling at him somewhat suggestively.

"Are you asking for it?" Light asked darkly, his voice laced with questioning and lust.

"I am just saying that you left quite a tingling sensation here," L pointed at the red patch. "I am wondering how that would feel if it were somewhere else…"

Light's eyes filled with lust and he smiled deviously.

"Would you like to find out?"

L smiled, leaning back on the desk, while Light came to stand between his legs and pressed his forehead to the detective's. They both smiled mischievously before Light grabbed the detective by the neck, and attacked his mouth with vicious kisses. L allowed himself to be suffocated, loving the dizziness he felt as he kissed and bit back, tasting blood.

Light released his neck, delighted to hear L gasp. Wanting to hear more of that heavy breathing, pushing his hand into the back of the detective's loose pants, quickly finding his ass and roughly beginning to enter him with his fingers. The detective struggled, to their mutual delight and after more fumbling and rough shoving around, L was pushed onto the desk, face first. Light's member was engorged and leaking with excitement. He slapped L's ass as hard as he could, getting a little hiss from the detective, who had his teeth tightly shut and didn't let out any sounds.

The brunette placed the tip to the small opening, which was not nearly ready and began forcing it in. L's muscles were struggling against it, every visible part of his body was straining but he didn't let out a moan or a protest. In stead he panted in twisted satisfaction and breathed a "yes".

Light moved shoving it further in and rocking the detective and the entire table in the process.

A fast and rhythmic "BANG BANG BANG" kept echoing from the level just above Mello's solitary room, where he was going to be locked for the entire week of his punishment and the noise was slowly but surely going to drive him insane.

And to the blonde's utmost irritation, once the banging started it didn't stop there and repeated itself at random times of the day and night, only getting more often and more persistent.

"At least you did them a favour," Matt said at the end of Mello's grounded week when they both sat in the blonde's room, listening to the desperate sounding screeching of the bed upstairs.

"Don't talk to me about it…" Mello growled between closed teeth and looked away.

The (happy) end!


End file.
